Equilibro mutuo
by Atry
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, pero ha dejado mucho dolor tras de si, a pesar de ello la vida sigue, y eso Hermione lo sabe e intentara seguir con su vida, pero tendrá una ayuda,que ella devolvera, consiguiendo un equilibrio mutuo para los dos,que conservaran no
1. Chapter 1

Al fin era sábado, y con él venía la primera salida de su último año en ese colegio al pueblo de Hogsmade. A las nueve de la mañana ya se podía ver como a trabes de las grandes puertas de madera iban saliendo pequeños grupos de alumnos en dirección al pueblo. Entre esos alumnos se encontraba el conocido trío dorado de Grifindor, ahora todavía más conocido después de haber vencido al mago Oscuro, o simplemente a Voldemort, con quien estuvieron luchando durante el final de su sexto año y el verano anterior. Finalmente Harry Potter había vencido, y en todos los medios de comunicación había salido la noticia con grandes vitoreas de felicidad, convirtiéndole todavía en un personaje más famoso, pero junto a él arrastro a sus dos amigos, por un lado a su inseparable y fiel amigo Ron Weasley, y por otro lado a la inteligente y audaz Hermione Granger.

Pero ahora estaban en el colegio de nuevo, volvían a su rutina de clases, a excepción de esos sábados en los que les daban permiso para ir a pasar el día en el pueblo, para poder relajarse y evadirse un poco del curso.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a visitar a mis hermanos?- preguntó un entusiasmado Ron mientras entraban en el pueblo.

-Buena idea, este año pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre en el colegio y pienso divertirme al máximo- sentenció un orgullos Harry por querer ser como su padre- y esos dos pueden darme muchas ideas, por algo fueron los sucesores de los Merodeadores en cuanto a bromas se conoce.

-Como queráis, pero Harry- dijo una algo picada Hermione por las intenciones de sus amigos- no os paséis, o por lo menos avisad- y esta vez sonriendo un poco más- recordad que soy premio anual y…bueno, supongo que algún privilegio podré otorgaros.

Así pasaron un rato los chicos paseando por las tiendas, tomando algo en el bar de las Tres escobas, hasta que finalmente, a las 3 de la tarde, cuando calcularon que los gemelos tendrían menos trabajo se dirigieron a su tienda.

-Buenas!- saludaron los tres a coro en cuanto entraron el lugar.

-Buenas tardes chicos- saludo un pelirrojo que estaba detrás del mostrados, aparentemente trabajando- ¿Qué tal os va todo?

-Muy bien George- contestó Ron, sabiendo que sus amigos todavía tenían ciertos problemas en lo que significaba diferenciar a sus hermanos- ¿Y Fred, por donde anda?

-Esta arriba, ahora le llamo.

-Deja- saltó Hermione- ya subo yo y le aviso, que de paso voy un segundo al baño

Sin más la chica subió al piso que había encima de la tienda, y que los gemelos habían habilitado como su residencia. En cuanto llegó a la puerta llamó, pero al no recibir ninguna contestación decidió intentar entrar, al encontrar la puerta abierta se adentró poco a poco intentando llamar al supuesto chico que debería estar allí.

-¿Fred¿estas aquí?- la chica iba adentrándose poco a poco en el piso, observando como lo tenían decorado. Pasó por un pequeño recibidor donde había una mesito donde dejar las llaves y un perchero, ahora estaba en el salón, donde había un sofá de tres plazas y uno de dos encarados a una chimenea y una televisión, pudo observar como a un lado de la sala, en una pared habían unas cuantas estanterías repletas de libros y algunas fotos enmarcadas como decoración. Se puso la chica a ojear los libros que había cuando de golpe una voz la sorprendió.

-Es tuyo a cambio de tu nombre- dijo un pelirrojo detrás de la chica.

-Pues me va a salir realmente barato- le contestó la chica girándose divertida por el echo de que no la reconociese.

-¿Hermione?

-Así es- dijo la chica sonriendo al principio por la cara se sorpresa y luego sonrojándose un poco al ver como el chico solamente vestía uno pantalones tejanos, que por cierto le quedaban de miedo.

-Joder menudo cambio, estas preciosa.

-Gracias. Estamos todos abajo, baja en cuanto te cambies, queríamos ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Claro, dame diez minutos.

La chica bajo de nuevo con los otros tres chicos, esperaron dos minutos, y una vez estuvieron todos los dos gemelos cerraron la tienda y salieron los cinco a tomar algo. Mientras iban por la calle Hermione iba charlando con los chicos, pero en cuanto estos se ponían a hablar sobre deporte ella desconectaba un poco, y fue en uno de esos momentos en los que se dio cuenta de que muchas de las chicas que había por la calle los miraban, muchas con envidia hacia ella, muchas otras embobadas con los cuatro chicos que había a su alrededor. Y es que a causa de la guerra tanto Harry como Ron habían conseguido un cuerpo de ensueño, y lo que representa a los gemelos, bueno todavía mantenían un buen cuerpo gracias al deporte, el único punto que la chica consiguió encontrarle al deporte.

Después de estar paseando un rato por las calles los chicos decidieron entrar a un bar del pueblo, uno que no estuviera exageradamente lleno de manera que pudiesen conversar tranquilamente sin verse obligados a gritar. Y una vez instalados en una cafetería.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo van los asuntos del corazón?- empezó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios George- sabemos que Harry está con nuestra hermana pequeña, pero con vosotros don que pasa¿Algo especial?

-La verdad es que yo si- contestó un sonrojado Ron- estoy saliendo des de hace poco con una chica del colegio, no se si la conoceréis, se llama Luna Lovegood.

-¿Con Lunita?- saltó un sorprendido Fred- ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta!

-¿Cómo¿qué sabéis vosotros de esto?-preguntó un muy sorprendido Ron.

-El año pasado nos hicimos buenos amigos de la chica, pasaba mucho por la tienda, y nos ayudo un par de veces en algunos asuntos, y bueno con el tiempo nos confeso que le gustabas mucho, solo era cuestión de tiempo- relató esta vez George.

-Ya ves Ron, lo sabían todos menos tú, y luego intentas convencerme de que no eres un despiste con patas- se rió Hermione de su amigo.

-¿Y tu Hermione¿Estas con alguien?

-No- contestó secamente la chica desviando la vista y endureciendo un poco la vista. Ante esto los gemelos miraron curiosos a los dos chicos que en seguida hicieron gestos para que cambiasen rápido de tema.

-¿Qué os parecería quedaros esta noche en nuestra casa?, podríamos enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledor (lo se, pero soy incapaz de matarlo, me cae demasiado bien), seguro que os deja, después de todo sois los salvadores del mundo mágico, no hay de que temer- propuso rápidamente George, ya que su hermano se había quedado observando a la castaña sin importarle nada.

-Chicos quedaos vosotros- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa e intentando sonreír un poco- yo debo volver, esta noche tengo ronda, y mañana tengo que dar unas clases de repaso a unos chavales de primero y segundo, ya nos veremos, y tranquilos yo aviso al director- y sin dejar decir nada a los chicos salió disparada del lugar hacia el colegio, o eso suponían sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó un Fred bastante serio, algo muy extraño en él.

-La verdad es que ni nosotros lo sabemos- contestó Ron, ignorando la mirada de Harry- des de hace un tiempo que está así.

-Harry.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir- se defendió el moreno.

-claro, y nosotros fuimos alumnos modelos en el colegio, anda, empieza a cantar.

-No es una buena idea chicos…-pero ante la mirada de los tres pelirrojos el muchacho no vio otra escapatoria que decir la verdad.

-Está bien, está bien. Supongo que sabéis la historia con Krum y todo ese rollo. Pos bueno, ella se lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar la propuesta de chico por que en realidad ella estaba enamorada de otro, pero como este no le hacía ningún caso decidió darle una oportunidad, y así intentar olvidarse del otro. Parecía que las cosas iban bien, pero a finales del verano se enteró de que Víctor la había engañado durante el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros luchando, la engaño con una animadora, y ella se enteró por los periódicos. Eso la afectó bastante, pero la bomba gorda estalló cuando el chico del que estaba enamorada empezó a salir con otra. Des de entonces se dedica solo a sonreírle, aceptar su decisión, e incluso apoyarle en algo, pero no lo acepta, y todavía le duele, o por lo menos eso deduzco yo por las veces que la escuche llorar- finalizó el chico mirando hacía el horizonte, con la mirada perdida y pensando en que su amiga lo mataría en cuanto se enterase de lo que había contado esa tarde, y sobretodo a quien se lo había contado.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese idota?- saltó enfadado Ron, sobretodo al saber que su amiga no había confiado en él para eso que tanto le dolía.

-Todos sabemos que eres un completo idiota Ron- contestó George mirándolo significativamente.

-No te pa…-pero el chico no finalizó la frase al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba- seré idiota.

-Nadie lo niega.

¿Y tú no podías decírmelo antes burro?- le gritó el joven de los pelirrojos a Harry.

-¡EI!, a mi no me culpes, ella no quería decirte nada y yo no era quien debía hablar, era su opción.

-Joder- se quejó el chico- como odio hacerle daño, justamente a ella.

-¿Lo dices por algo especial?- preguntó esta vez Fred, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Durante la guerra, Voldemort descubrió quien eran sus padres, los mató.- dijo Harry con cierto odio y rencor, y es que en cuanto Voldemort descubrió el origen exacto de Hermione fue a la que más martirizó, matando tanto a sus padres como a todo familiar que hubiese en Inglaterra, dejándola completamente desamparada.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Unchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno esta es mi segunda historia, y la primera de esta pareja, siempre me han gustado, y hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de esribir algo con ellos, así que al final me lanze, espero que os guste, puede que hata empezado algo melodramática, pero ya se irá animando,eso lo puedo asegurar, porque, desde cuando no hay diversion con los gemelos de por medio? xDD

bueno espero muchos reviews!!!!! que animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, tanto bueno como malos, que siemrpe ayudan a mejor mis historias. y también de admiten sugerencias para la continuacion de la historia, por que la verdad es que no tengo muy claro lo que va a pasar, asi k si kereis algo solo decidlo y lo intentaré meter por en medio.Una cosa más, ahora todavia no, pero será subidito de tono, aviso por si acaso.

bueno ariooooooooos

besos des de mi mundo

Atry


	2. Chapter 2

Fred Weasley ya hacía un par de años que se había fijado en la mejor amiga se sus hermanos pequeños, pero había desechado la idea, sabía que ella nunca le aceptaría, estaba con Krum, y él no era quién para compararse con un jugador de Quidich mundialmente conocido. Pero después de verla esa tarde en su salón nuevamente, y después de saber por todo lo que había pasado, esos sentimientos enterrados resurgieron, y esta vez no tenía intención alguna de ignorarlos.

Por esa razón, y dando una estúpida excusa salió corriendo en busca de la castaña, estaba seguro de que la chica todavía estaba por las calles del pueblo, y no se equivocaba.

Hermione paseaba por las calles mirando los diferentes escaparates de las tiendas, pero sin mirar nada a la vez, solamente recordando fragmentos de su vida, pensamientos que le llegaban a la mente, flash backs culpables de esas dos lágrimas furtivas que le resbalaban por al cara. Al darse cuenta la chica las secó rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente rápida como para que un pelirrojo que la había estado buscando no las viera.

-Sea lo que sea no vale la pena- susurró al oído de la chica, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fred?- cuestionó nerviosa la muchacha, no le gustaba que la viesen llorar.

-No me gustó como te fuiste, así que salí a buscarte- le sonrió el pelirrojo- ¿Te acompaño a algún sitio?

-Vaya, por lo que veo Harry y Ron se fueron de la lengua, ya tardaban demasiado- rió la chica mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué crees eso Hermione?

-¿Por qué otra razón si no vendrías tú en mi busca si no fuese por que te acabas de enterar de lo que Voldemort hizo a mi familia?

-Porqué no me gustó la expresión de tu rostro en el momento de irte, y me dejaste preocupado- refutó el chico mientras se paraba delante de ella y la miraba a los ojos.

-Muy amable de tu parte Fred- agradeció la castaña separándose un poco del chico- pero puedes estar tranquilo, estoy bien, solamente un par de malos recuerdos que desaparecerán pronto, nada importante en serio.

- Bueno, pues como ya estas de buen humor, entonces no hay nada que te impida aceptar mi invitación e ir a dar una vuelta conmigo ¿no?- jugó el chico, y es que no tenía intención alguna de perder la oportunidad de estar a solar con la muchacha que le robó el sueño por tantas noches.

-Esta bien Fred, acepto, pero solo si me invitas a un helado de fresa- rió la chica como una niña pequeña, dando así pie al comienzo de una bonita tarde, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de esta, con un supuesto buen amigo, que sin ella darse cuenta no la dejó de hacer reír en ningún momento.

Se acercaba ya la hora de volver para los alumnos, pero a pesar de ello Hermione no se daba cuenta, ni siquiera de que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo a pasos gigantescos, no se daba cuenta de nada que no tuviese relación con el pelirrojo que la estaba entreteniendo y evadiendo de esa realidad a la que últimamente tenía tanto miedo, pero Hermione es ella, y como es normal finalmente se dio cuenta de la hora que se les había echo.

-Fred he estado muy bien contigo, pero debo volver al colegio, ya es tarde y si no llego se enfadaran, y la verdad es que no me apetece demasiado aguantar una bronca de ningún profesor- empezó a despedirse la castaña mientras se levantaba del banco del parque donde habían terminado.

-Como quieras, pero ya que vas sola¿Quieres que te acompañe?, hace ya mucho que no hago este recorrido, y por extraño que suene lo acabas echando de menos- reaccionó enseguida el pelirrojo agarrando de la mano a la castaña, que al notar la mano del muchacho sobre la suya se sonrojó un poco, pero aceptó sin problemas la dulce invitación del chico.

Mientras iban caminando, ya bastante tarde el tiempo empezó ha hacerse más frío, tanto que a medio camino Hermione ya estaba completamente calada por este, causándole así un temblor por todo el cuerpo, gesto que notó Fred, y amablemente la agarró por los hombros y la acercó más a su cuerpo, provocando de esta manera que los dos llegasen muy pegados a las puertas del castillo.

-Fred, muchas gracias por acompañarme, as sido muy amable, pero hace mucho frío para que vuelvas así al pueblo caminando, entra, coge algo de tu hermano que te sirva para taparte aunque sea¿no crees?- le invitó la castaña.

-La verdad es que es una grandísima idea, por que me estoy helando con este frío que se ha girado, el tiempo de esta isla es horrendo- se quejó el chico mientras entraba en el castillo, un lugar abandonado ya hacía un par de años atrás junto con su hermano- este sitio no cambia nada, y por mucho que lo veas sigue impresionando su aspecto.

-Es verdad, es tan majestuoso, pero debe serlo, para muchos esto es como una segunda casa, no pasamos aquí demasiado tiempo como para no cogerle cariño, y ya que estamos, por lo menos que sea un lugar bonito.

-Tienes mucha razón, puestos a estar aquí internos por lo menos que sea un lugar agradable, y una cosa te la aseguro Hermione, el día que te marches de aquí lo recordarás siempre, y echaras mucho de menos este lugar, llega a hacerse muy importante para uno.

-Muy melancólico estas tu esta noche¿no Fred?- bromeó la chica.

-Puede, pero es que con el tiempo te das cuenta de lo que vas dejando atrás, y muchas veces te arrepientes de cosas que hiciste, que no hiciste, dijiste o no te atreviste a confesar- finalizó en un susurro, pero no suficiente leve como para que la castaña no pudiese escucharlo.

-Bueno aquí es- anunció Hermione ante un cuadro de una chica preciosa vestida con un elegante vestido blanco delante de un acantilado (si conocéis la obra de Victoria Francés conoceréis el cuadro al que me refiero, es precioso) - Esta es la entrada a mi sala - aclaró la chica al ver el rostro confuso de su acompañante- como soy premio anual tengo una sala para mi sola, y esos dos personajes que tengo como amigos se pasan más horas aquí metidos que en su propia sala, de manera que tengo algo de ropa suya por aquí, hay dos habitaciones, y muchas noches como se hace tarde se quedan a dormir- explicó la chica mientras decía la contraseña y entraban en la sala, un lugar muy acogedor, parecida a la sala común de su casa, pero algo más pequeña y con una zona de estudio algo más equipada, algo muy normal si se trataba de la castaña-espérame un segundo que voy a por una capa que te pueda ir bien.

El pelirrojo se acomodó en uno de los sofás que había delante del fuego y se puso a hojear uno de los libros que había en la mesita de delante el fuego. De golpe escuchó un ruido en la ventana, y al girarse se encontró con la lechuza de su hermano, por lo que parecía este estaba preocupado por su desaparición repentina y le envió una lechuza para saber de él. Fred se levantó del sofá, dejó entrar al animal, quién le entregó la carta y volvió a salir volando por la ventana, este se volvió a sentar en el sofá, cogió la carta y empezó a leer:

"_Forajido:_

_Supongo que debes estas con Hermione¿Qué te crees que soy tonto o qué? hace ya mucho que me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas, y esta tarde, después de la charla con Harry, pude ver claramente en tu mirada lo que tenias pensado hacer, por algo somos gemelos._

_No se que tendrás pensado hacer, yo solo se que aquí Ron está echo un lío, pero que una cosa la tiene clara, quiere a Hermione solo como a una amiga, y es de la única manera que la ha visto siempre, de manera que tienes el camino despejado y sin piedras, haz lo que debas hacer, y piensa que tendrás mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites y cuando lo desees, sin dudarlo._

_Buena suerte Fred, cuídala, porque sino te caerá la paliza de unos cuantos, porque no eres el único que la quieres, aunque sea solo como una magnífica amiga, esta chica se hizo un rincón en el corazón de toda la familia, así que ya estas avisado. ¡Asta mañana!_

_George_

_PD: no va en broma, asta mañana, por que Harry y Ron se han apoderado de tu cama, y yo no pienso compartir la mía, así que apáñatelas."_

En cuanto acabó la carta el chico no pudo evitar ponerse a reír como un descosido, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención a una pelirroja que salía en esos momentos de una de las habitaciones con un bulto de ropa entre las manos.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia Fred?

-Mi hermano- contestó el gemelo intentando apaciguar un poco sus ganas de reír- me acaba de llegar una carta suyo, me dice que Ron y Harry se han apoderado de mi cama, así que me manda a otro sitio a dormir- y viendo a la chica allí plantada se le ocurrió una idea- creo que si no te importa voy a preferir una cama a una capa- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-Como quieras- dijo la chica mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación de donde segundos antes había salido- entra si quieres ver donde vas a dormir.

Hermione le enseñó la habitación, el baño, y bueno un poco como tenía todo eso. Una vez se acomodaron en el sofá recordaron que no habían cenado, básicamente por el ruido que hicieron las tripas de Fred. Hermione, demostrando que haberse ganado el rango de premio anual servia para algo más que para tener una sala propia hizo aparecer una suculenta cena para los dos, la cual disfrutaron tranquilamente en el sofá mientras charlaban, reían, y se conocían un poco más el uno al otro.

Cuando ya era más de media noche Hermione empezó a bostezar, de manera que cada uno decidió irse a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar asta el día siguiente. Uno pensando en la magnífica tarde que había pasado con la chica de sus sueños, y planeando como conquistarla, o por lo menos como conseguir una cita con ella para poder lograrlo. En cambio la castaña llegó a su habitación y se echo en la cama después de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, estaba agotada. Lo había pasado muy bien con Fred, pero para que negarlo, cada vez que lo miraba una parte de ella recordaba a Ron, y con el muchos malos recuerdos que conducían a otros de más dolorosos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos, pensando en el otro, de una manera u otra, pero en el fondo pensando el la persona que dormía en la habitación del lado, y poniendo grandes esperanzas en el día de mañana, por que este fuese un buen día en todo momento.

* * *

Nota de la autora: weno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, se que voy lenta y que los trozos no son demasiado extensos que digamos, pero estoy liadisima con las clases, los examens y todo el rollo, de manera que puedo escribir cada muerte de obispo...

Agate Malfot, sobre tu comentario, lo se, el primer capítulo no tenía mucho que ver, pero poco a poco se irá poniendo más interesante, algo de paciencia por favor, espero volver a ver un comentario tuyo ; )

Weno gracias a tods los que lees, asta el próximo


End file.
